There are many situations in which it is desirable to be able to actuate a switching means by electrical power means and, more particularly, through the use of a rotative mechanical power device such as an electric motor. Also, there are circumstances where several connective aspects may be desired for the same sets of cables, and it may be advantageous to accomplish this by driving the switching device with a single rotative power source such as a reversible motor.